Transformers: Primes in Plain Sight
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Jennifer and Allison Witwicky have always loved their lives, up until the day they and their brother find those crazy yellow and black Camaros at the car dealer. Now the Triplets perfect life, has been thrown upside down! On top of all that, why are the Decepticons calling Jen and Alli daughters of Prime! Bee/OC OC/OC
1. OC Profiles

**Transformers; the Prime's in Plain Sight OC Profiles**

Jennifer Witwicky

Human

5'9"

Female, 17

Dark brown nearly black hair, colored blond at the tips, royal blue eyes

Personality: The tactician of the triplets, Jennifer is a solider and a scout at heart. She also has the devious and evil mind of a professional prankster. But when confronted by something that could possibly hurt her family or friends, she is quick to respond aggressively and decisively.

Allison Witwicky

Human

5'9"

Female, 17

Platinum blond hair, colored black at the tips, royal blue eyes

Personality: Quiet, thoughtful, and devious, Allison is defiantly a scout and spy in mind body and heart. She can slip in and out of areas and situations before you even realize she was ever there at all. She comes off as distant and shy at first, but once you get her to open up a little, she is a great friend.

Wasp

Autobot: Scout

Mech

Age unknown

Armor and structural design are similar to that of his twin Bumblebee's but with one major difference. Wasp is black, with yellow undertones, while Bee is yellow with black undertones. Both bots have the Autobot symbol on their steering wheels. Unlike his twin however, he has full control over his voice.

Holoform Alias:

Winston 'Wasp' Prime

6'2"

21 year old Army scout

Coal black hair with dyed blond bangs, baby blue eyes

Personality; The ever cautious solider, Wasp has always stuck close to his twin brother and partner, Bee. The two have never been truly separated in their entire lives, choosing to stick together and watch each other's backs no matter the consequences. Wasp is extremely loyal to his family and friends, given the choice, he would always choose to stand beside his loved ones, even if it costs him his life.


	2. Prologue: Hidden

Transformers: Prime's in Plain Sight

**Prologue: Hidden Away **

**I don't own Transformers, because every damn time I try to hack their systems S-7 crashes my computer!**

**This story is the first in a series of three I'm calling ****Daughters of Prime.**

"Optimus!" Elita screamed as she watched her Spark mate fight his own brother.

"Elita! Get them out of here! While we still have the chance!" He yelled, wrestling his brother to the ground. Elita nodded, and took off running, transforming around her precious cargo as she fled. Once she was done, in her place was a sleek hovercraft, with two sparklings strapped into the back seat.

As she raced along the metal surfaces of Cybertron, the air around her filled with shots, some almost grazing her form as she dodged and swerved along. The two little sparklings in the backseat didn't even wake up as she pulled to a screeching stop beside a large ship and transformed again.

She stepped up to the small escape pods sitting, deactivated, near the launch pad, and placed her two newborns into the best one. With a small smile, she ran a servo over each of their heads one last time. "You two are going to be the most beautiful Femmes when you get older." She whispered to them, as a small energon ran down her faceplate. "I just wish I could be there with you as it happened. I know you both will make me so proud one day. My little twin girls, Moonracer and Starsong." She planted a kiss on each of their barely formed helms as she said their names.

With one last look at her daughters, she stood up and slammed her servo down on the launch button, sending her daughters off to their fates. With relief in her optics, she watched the pod breach the atmosphere, and race towards the coordinates that were preset into it. But that relief was short lived, a servo at least twice the size of her own clamped around her throat from behind. Megatron threw her off the launch pad, and stepped up to the launch computer, trying to get a look at the coordinates. But before her could, Elita activated her cannons and shot the computer, destroying it.

"NO!" Megatron screeched, whirling around to the defiant Femme starring up at him in defiance. "**Where did you send them?!**"He yelled, unsheathing his blade and pointing it at her spark.

Elita stayed silent, defiant to the end. She just gazed at him with calm, sad, optics. "Where you will never find them, Megatron…." She whispered as he brought the blade down.

_Countless miles away…._

The new parents, Ronald and Judy Witwicky were just pulling into their driveway, home from the hospital with their newborn son Samuel, when a bright light streaked across the sky over their heads. A few seconds later, they heard a loud crash, and curious, they went to investigate. What the two humans found surprised them. A few minutes' walk away from their home, in the middle of a forest clearing, sat a small silvery space craft, ingraved with strange alien writing. As they curiously came closer, the pod opened, revealing two newborn baby twin girls….

**Enjoying it so far? Rate and Review! Tell me what you think! **

**Till next time! Freerunner out….**


	3. Chapter One: Revenge is sweet (Jenny)

**Chapter One: Revenge is Sweet…**

**Me: Holy Crap, 159 views, but not one review…. That's messed up…. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! Jennifer you get the first chapter!**

**Jennifer: Sweet! I get to start telling the real story!**

**Allison: Don't get used to it, my chapter is next! **

**Me: Alright girls, settle down, we still have to tell the actual story! SAM! The Disclaimer if you please!**

**Sam: Freerunner4427 doesn't own Transformers, but she does own my sisters Jennifer and Allison. (Along with a few unique Plot twists.)**

**Jenny P.O.V.**

_One week ago, if someone had described what my life is now to me, I would have punched them in the face, and taken off running in the opposite direction. I realize now, looking back, that if I had to go through all of it again, I wouldn't change on damn thing. Honestly when asked to try and describe what my life was like before it started… only one thing comes to mind…. High school…. History class, Monday afternoon, unknowingly the last normal moments I would ever have again…_

* * *

I remember just sitting at my desk, gazing blindly at who ever it was that was speaking, but not really understanding a word. I was jolted out of my trance by a small snore from my left, and looked over to see my sister, Allison, was out cold, snoring and drooling on her desk. I shook my head, laughing silently, she had been battling boredom and sleep for the past half hour, and it looked like she had finally lost. When I looked to my right to check on my other sibling, Sam was fidgeting nervously in his seat. I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a little. He looked up at me, his chocolate brown eyes, meeting my royal blue as I gave him a small smile. '_You'll be fine!_' I thought to him. He gave me an uneasy smile, and turned his attention back to the board as clapping filled the room.

Honestly looking at the three of us, you would never be able to tell we are triplets. We look absolutely nothing alike! Well, Allison and I look a little alike, but Sam, he's just completely different. Ally and I both have blue eyes, though hers are electric blue, while mine are royal blue. She is a platinum blond, while my hair's coal black, for some reason we both have streaks of the other's hair color in ours. Sam, his eyes are chocolate brown, while his hair is light brown. The only reason we're sure that we're triplets, is this weird thing that all three of us can do. It's like reading each other's minds, but we can actually communicate through it, as far as we know, we can only read each other's thoughts though….

Mr. Burns, our history teacher, told the relived student his grade, then turned his attention towards Sam. "Alright Mr. Witwicky," He called out, "You're up! And Jennifer?" he asked, turning to me, I nodded. "Can you please wake your sister up? She's drooling on the desk again…" I nodded, and put my hand on Ally's shoulder, shaking her half awake.

'_**WAKE UP**_!" I mentally yelled to her. She jumped about a foot in the air, wide awake.

"What's happening?" she asked me out loud, stretching out her tired muscles.

"Sam's up next." I told her with a smile. "And we promised dad that we would listen to his presentation, remember?" Ally nodded, shaking the last of the sleep out of her eyes. Together, we faced the board again, just in time to see Sam dump our Great-Great Grandfather's stuff on Mr. Burns' desk.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I got a lot of stuff." He started to turn back to the class, saying as he went, "For my Family-"

He cut himself off, flinching as a rubber band hit him in the back of the neck. Ally and I sat up straight in our seats, scanning the class for the culprit.

"Who did that?!" Mr. Burns yelled as he stood up. He pointed an accusing finger at the rest of the class. "Come on people! Responsibility!"

'_Think it was Trent again?__**'**_Ally asked, glaring at said jock behind her.

'_Oh defiantly…'_ I thought watching him pull out another band. I shot her an evil smile. '_You know what to do!' _I said with a wink.

'_Sir, yes sir!'_ she said, throwing me a small salute and a grin, before disappearing. A tip about Witwickys, you mess with one of us, it's like declaring war with the rest of us….

You would think that after eleven years, Trent would have figured that out….

"So," Sam continued. "For my family genealogy report, I decided to do my Great Great Grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky." I tried to pay attention, honestly! But Ally chose that moment to pop back up in her seat.

'_Already done?_' I asked curiously.

'_Yup!' _She reported gleefully. '_He won't know what hit him!'_

Grinning, I tried to turn my attention back to our brother, but my attention wandered again. I started thinking about our deal with dad. You see a few months ago, dad said that if each of us got $2,000 dollars, and three A's each; he would make up the difference on our first car. Ally and I figured that we would share a car, and let Sam choose his own. She and I had already met Dad's terms, but Sam's car, was hanging on this last report. He needed the A, or we would be driving him for the rest of the school year, but as he stuttered through his presentation, I honestly had to hid how hard I was laughing. Not only was he trying to improve his grade, by bringing in our family heirlooms, but he was actually trying to sell them, in class!

Before long, the last bell rang, and everyone started packing up, but by the time they finished, Ally and I were already standing at the door, waiting for the mayhem to begin. Ally held up five fingers, slowly counting down. When her fingers hit one, Trent pitched forward, tripping and landing face first on the classroom floor, taking his desk with him. The entire class busted up laughing, especially when they saw that his shoes were tied to the desk's legs.

Laughing, Ally and I walked out, giving each other a fist bump as we walked. '_We've done good, Ally, we've done good…'_

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! I will defiantly be introducing the Autobots soon, maybe in the next two chapters…. **

**Thanks to everyone who viewed this story. Rate and Review! I would love some feedback!**

**This is Freerunner, over and out!**


	4. Chapter Two: New Cars! (Ally)

**Hello! Yes people, the rumors were true. I AM ALIVE!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but with the craziness of finals in school, coupled with my family moving again, I just didn't have the time!**

**Ally: they aren't the ones you should be apologizing to! We were stuck in Limbo while you were working! Although it was funny watching that video you took of Trent….**

**Jenny: Agreed! I'm still laughing my ass off about the look on his face!**

**Anyway, a special shout out to Renzin and Wags14 for reviewing! I hope the rest you grow a pair and follow their example! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Two: New Cars (Ally)

"Hey dad!" I yelled waving from the curb as our dad pulled up.

"Hey girls," he looked at us confused for a moment as we climbed in the back. "Where's your brother?"

Jenny scoffed for a moment as I laughed, remembering Trent's face. "He's probably trying to talk the teacher into giving him a better grade." I answered, still smiling.

Dad looked at the two of us, suspicion on his face as we stared back at him, trying our best to look innocent. "What did you do this time? You two never try to look innocent unless you did something…."

I held up my phone to him, and hit play…. Yes I recorded it.

Dad was silent for all of two seconds, before he busted up laughing. Jenny and I joined in cracking up at the look on Trent's face, until Sam burst out of the school doors, yelling his head off in happiness. He yanked open the passenger door and tossed his bag in between us. "Did you get it?!" I asked excitedly.

"I got the A!" he yelled

"Let me see that." Dad sighed, "You're waving it too much, I can't see it!"

"It's an A-," Sam explained looking back at us hopefully. "But it's still an A!"

All three of us held our breath as dad looked the paper over. He sighed, then flashed us a smile. "Alright, it counts!"

All three of us screamed with joy like idiots as we pulled away from the school. 'I can't believe it!' I thought to Jenny.

'That dad actually agreed to get us two cars, or that Sam actually got the grades?' she thought back.

'Neither! I can't believe that Dad is pulling into the Porsche Dealer!' I mentally screamed. She looked out the window, and sure enough, outside the windows were streamlined Porsches just waiting for the right buyer.

"No way!" I said, silently freaking out.

"We're getting a PORSCHE?!" Jenny yelled as Sam started drooling over the beautiful cars.

I started laughing with glee, only to cut off as I saw dads face.

"Cut the crap dad, your messing with us…." I said slowly, sending him a scolding glare. Jen stopped laughing and joined me in glaring at him. We both had to mentally slap Sam before he could pay attention. Laughing his head off, dad pulled the car away.

When we pulled up to the real dealership, I swear my heart dropped into my stomach. "You've got to be kidding me…" I said, taking in the broken down crates of junk that shouldn't even be called cars.

"Really Dad?!" Jen sarcastically asked dad, shooting him a glare before looking out the window again. She looked like she didn't even want to get out of the car, much less look over all the old piles of junk for a halfway decent set of wheels.

"Dad this place is a dump!" Sam said angrily as he got out. Jen and I followed behind the men as they stepped up to the dealer. As the men talked, my eyes scanned the lot, until they fell on the single most beautiful car I had ever seen.

It was a beautiful shadow black '76 Camaro, with bright yellow racing stripes. It was covered in mud, had a couple dents, and the paint was extremely faded (almost to the point of being nonexistent,) but that just made it all the more beautiful in my eyes. I walked right up to it, and ran my hands over the hood. "Where have you been all my life?" I whispered, running my hands down the side. I swear I felt it shiver under my hands. I looked over at Jen a huge smile on my face. "Hey dad!" We both yelled out. "I think we found our car!"

We looked over at Sam, grins splitting our faces, until we saw him walk up towards a yellow '76 Camaro that looked like it could be our car's twin! Jen's mouth fell open in shock. I swear that she had fallen in love with first sight. She took off running towards Sam, only to stop in from of the car. "Sam," she said sweetly, shooting him a huge innocent smile.

"Nope," he said with a shit eating grin. "I call dibs!" he yelled, running for the driver's side. Jen hung her head, pouting as he settled into the seat. I shook my head, smiling as I pulled open my door. I slid into the driver's seat, and ran my hand over the steering wheel, loving the feel of the leather under my hands. Ok, it was official; I was in love with this car!

I was jerked out of my daze by the sound of metal hitting metal. When I looked over, I was greeted with the sight of the passenger door of Sam's car embedded in the side of a crappy bug. At the look on the dealer's face, I busted up laughing, only to stop when dad sent me a glare. Before I could tell what was happening, a high pitched whine sounded from my radio. I clamped my hands over my ears and ducked as glass flew everywhere. When I looked up again, dad, Sam, and Jen were getting up off the ground as the dealer looked around the lot.

He held up four shaking fingers. "Four thousand!" He squeaked, looking over at me. "For both of them!"

**So….**

**Opinions, Questions, Comments? Review!**

**This is Freerunner, over and out!**


End file.
